The Beauty Reiteration
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Sheldon is overwhelmed by Amy's beauty as they prepare for their first night as husband and wife.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I received a prompt on tumblr from Navidaddejesus** **requesting a story about Shamy's wedding night. It's been one month since we saw the wedding on TV, and I had so many feels writing this. I hope you enjoy.**

Amy was still floating on air as Sheldon checked them into their hotel room at The Westin Pasadena. After their fairytale wedding, it was hard to imagine the day getting any better, but there was still one last very important part of their union they would perform, one they were both very much looking forward to.

She gazed around at the decor, from the warm tan floor tiles up to the wooden arches near the ceiling. This was the fanciest hotel she had ever stayed at and the first one ever with her husband. Her _husband_. The word sent shivers down her spine. She squeezed his hand and he discreetly squeezed back, while the desk attendant handed him the key and indicated the location of their room and the hotel's amenities on the map.

"We'll have to thank our friends again for this generous gift," she gushed, as they walked hand in hand to the elevators.

"We thanked them plenty of times."

"And yet it's still not enough. They chose the perfect place to end our perfect day. It's so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." He leaned down and captured her lips with his for a brief, but passionate, kiss.

A few guests milled around and offered their congratulations. Amy soaked up the attention, thanking them profusely and excitedly answered questions about her dress, the ceremony, and their honeymoon plans.

When the elevator door slid open, Sheldon ushered his bride inside, loosened his bowtie, and sagged against the wall as it climbed up to their 4th floor suite. "That was exhausting. I'm glad we're alone now."

"They were just curious. I know I always am when I see couples dressed in wedding attire."

"It's not just that. All day we've been bombarded with questions and comments from family and friends, and I'm not sure I could have posed for even one more picture. I'm looking forward to having some alone time with just the two of us."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively just as the door opened and sighed in relief when no one presented by the door. Still, he looked both ways only to find an empty hallway. It was late, and most of the guests were probably already in bed.

When they stopped in front of room 403, Sheldon released her hand and set the small overnight bag next to the door. He slid the keycard in the slot the pushed the door open when the little light turned green then pushed the bag in and quickly scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over the threshold.

"Wow!" They exclaimed in unison, as they surveyed their sleeping quarters, but it was much more than that. In addition to the king-sized bed piled with decorative pillows that matched the warm tone of the room was a seating area with an elegant, yet comfy-looking, couch and matching chairs flanking a small oak coffee table. A vase of assorted real flowers in a pleasing arrangement completed the inviting space.

They peeked into the bathroom, noting its harwood floors and warm beige shower tiles. Sheldon nodded in satisfaction at the choice of shampoo, and Amy squealed with delight upon finding a soap bar shaped like a leaf.

Upon returning to the main room, Amy squealed again as she noticed a basket filled with goodies. "Oh, look! Champagne and Godiva chocolates! How did I miss seeing this?"

"It's a large room. This suite is nearly as big as our apartment." He watched her pick up a chocolate and start to peel the wrapper. "Wait! I'd hate for you to ruin your dress with melted chocolate. Let's save them for after we get undressed."

He closed the gap between them, placing his hands on her hips, and she studied his face. His beautiful blue eyes looked conflicted, and her suspicion was verified when he bit his lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm torn between continuing to admire you in that dress and taking it off."

"It's okay. I'm kind of reluctant to remove it just yet. Don't get me wrong. I really want to consummate our marriage. It's just... I've felt like a princess all day, and once it's off, I'll never have another chance to wear it. Am I being silly?"

"Not at all." He kissed her cheek then stepped back slightly, without removing his hands, to get another look at his bride in her dress.

"Good. Any suggestions for an activity to keep us occupied that doesn't involve us wanting to rip each other's clothes off?"

"Hmm..." Sheldon released her waist and spun around slowly. "I know!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"The desk attendant pointed out something on the map that I think you'll enjoy."

When they passed the elevators, Amy frowned. "Are we taking the stairs?"

He shook his head. "No. Our destination is on this floor." He scanned the room numbers then abruptly stopped in front of a small plaque next to a closed door.

Her frown deepened. "The pool? But you hate pools."

"We're not here for the pool, not exactly."

She peered at the sign's smaller print. "Looks like it closed at 11, and it's already after midnight."

"Curses. My plan is ruined."

"Maybe not." Amy pushed the door with her free hand, and it creaked open.

"Amy! The rules say..."

"You said we're not using the pool, so the rules don't apply." He looked at her uncertainly. "Just think of it as a loophole in a contract."

Her reasoning was enough to persuade him, and moments later they were standing outside on a sun deck lined with lounge chairs on one side of the heated pool. A calm breeze created ripples across the water, giving it a sparkly appearance in the moonlight.

"This is gorgeous! Oh look! We have a view of City Hall from here! It's magnificent all lit up."

Sheldon smiled. "I thought you'd like it. It's funny. I had a similar view for years when I lived across the hall but never appreciated it. Of course, it was never as stunning as it is right now," he murmured, his eyes roaming up and down his wife's body, the building behind her just a backdrop for the work of art before him.

He dug in his inner tux pocket and pulled out his phone. "Beautiful," he murmured, snapping a photo of her.

Amy blushed and did a pirouette. "I thought we were done with pictures today."

"We'll have a lot of professional photos for our wedding album, but I want to get some through my eyes. Can you twirl for me again?"

Amy spun in a slow circle as Sheldon snapped picture after picture. She posed on a lounger for a few more shots then removed her shoes, hitched up her dress, and stepped closer to the pool. Sheldon held his breath as she sat on the edge and submerged her feet.

"The water's heated; you should try it."

"I'd rather not. Be careful not to wet your dress!" He warned her when she shifted her hips. The water lapped up, barely missing the hem. "Oh, dear Lord!"

"Maybe we can go skinny dipping," she teased. "I mean, it's not like anyone else is here."

"Amy!" He ran into the building then moments later came running out with two fluffy towels. He stood a few feet back from the edge and coaxed her out.

Amy stood and watched as her husband laid one folded towel on the floor and crawled under her dress with the other. The soft cotton against her bare skin felt exquisite, but it got even better when he ditched the towel to run his fingertips up and down her lower legs. Her legs began quaking when he replaced his fingers with his lips.

He poked his head out and looked up at her. "You're trembling. Here." He slipped out of his tux and stood to drape it over her shoulders. "The breeze has picked up. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Thanks, but I'm not cold. I was just enjoying what you were doing."

He looked around, eyes widening. "I almost forgot where we were. Amy, I don't know how much longer I can hold out, but I'm willing to try if you want to keep your dress on a little longer."

"No, I'm ready to legalize our marriage."

Fingers entwined, they hurried inside. As soon as they were alone in the confines of their room, he pulled her toward him, his lips wasting no time descending hungrily upon hers. Unlike their other times, there was a sense of urgency. With one hand on his shoulder, she used the other to remove the pins in her hair. He backed them up to the counter, and she quickly set her tiara and veil on top then slipped out of the tux jacket, draping it over a chair, while he kicked off his shoes. Her mouth returned to his, the volume of their moans increasing as their tongues mingled.

He ran his fingers through her chocolate locks then swept her hair off her neck. Amy moaned louder as his lips left a trail from the corner of her mouth down her neck. When he reached her collar, his fingers blindly searched for her zipper, as his tongue swirled equations on her neck.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked when he abruptly stopped.

Sheldon leaned back. "Nothing. I just wanted one last look at you in your dress." He licked his lips as his gaze traveled over her. "You are so beautiful."

"Then maybe I should keep it on."

"You're not beautiful just because of the dress. You're always beautiful, no matter what you wear. It's just that today seeing you walking toward me dressed in white..." he faltered as his gaze wandered over her again. "We've been planning our wedding for months, but when I saw you today in this, it became real. I know I already saw you in it, but today..."

She put her finger to his lips. "Shh... I understand. I have always been physically attracted to you, but today was different. Seeing you in that tux looking at me with love in your eyes, my husband to be..." She laughed nervously. "Now I'm the one who's babbling. Shall we get ready for bed?"

He nodded vigorously then circled behind her to survey the back of her dress. "Where is the zipper pull hiding?"

"Under the jacket." She shrugged out of the lacy bodice and set it next to her veil.

He slowly lowered the white zipper. Each inch of skin he uncovered was rewarded with a butterfly kiss, so light, barely there, yet each one made her shiver. When he reached the end, his lips trailed up her back, to her neck and back down again. Stepping back, he assessed the best way to remove the lacy ruffled garment.

Crouching, he carefully grasped the skirt and pulled up, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it over her head. "How many layers are there?" He muttered. "And how did you get into it?"

"A lot. Penny and Bernadette helped." She grasped the front hem. "Let's lift it on the count of three. One, two, three!"

The multilayers bunched up around her head and she giggled. Sheldon gave it one last gentle tug and was finally able to lift it over her. Quickly, but carefully, he hung the dress in the closet then rushed back to her side.

"Beautiful," he murmured, as she stood before him in matching white silk underwear.

Amy nimbly unbuttoned his white shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. He rushed it over to the closet, hanging it neatly with her dress before joining her again.

She ran her hands along his sparse chest hair, her fingers trailing lower and lower until the reached his waist. Looking into his eyes, she licked her lips then swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped the black pants. He stepped out of them, hung them on the back of a chair. Their mouths gravitated to each other again on his return.

"I can't believe I was able to hold out this long," he murmured when they took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Me either."

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her. Feeling his arousal against her belly, their underwear the only barriers, was all she could take. In one swift move, she lowered his Flash briefs, releasing the object of her desire. He quickly followed suit with her undergarment while she unclasped her bra.

He stepped back slightly to take in the sight. "Beautiful," he whispered before scooping her up and settling her on the bed where they soon became husband and wife in every sense of the word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: One of my dear readers, SkyofBooks, requested a second naughty chapter, to which I happily obliged. Rating changed from T to M. Enjoy!**

Sheldon's gaze drifted down his wife's nude body lying on the bed of their hotel room, as he hovered above her. _His wife_. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined himself married. Before he met Amy, he had never understood the need to share one's life with someone. He viewed a life partner as a distraction from the things he thought mattered most in life, mainly his work in physics, but Amy actually helped, not hindered, his progress. With her love and support, he had evolved into a man with emotions and compassion, at least when it came to her. As if reading his thoughts, she looked up at him and smiled. How did he ever get so lucky?

He lowered his lips to hers slowly, gently. She raised herself slightly, pressing her lips harder and brushing her breasts against his chest. Every inch of her skin felt so good against his own. His body was ready to legally make her his wife, but he didn't want to rush their first time as a married couple.

"What's wrong?" She asked, when he tore his mouth away.

"This position is too tempting. You deserve the full treatment, not just a quick roll in the sack. I want it to be special."

"Roll in the sack. Those are words I never imagined hearing from you. You are full of surprises today, Dr. Cooper."

"Blame Georgie. His words, not mine."

"I'd be okay with a quick roll. I mean, it's not like this will be our very first time."

He shook his head. "No. This is our wedding night. I want it to be special."

"The whole day has already been special."

"Don't make it harder than it is." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips then shifted onto his side next to her.

"Pun intended?" She purred, her fingers gravitating to the hard length touching her leg.

"Vixen," he muttered, but didn't pull away when she wrapped her hand around him and began sliding up and down.

While she performed her ministrations, he angled his head to her breast. The tip of his tongue darted out, just barely making contact with her taut nipple. Amy arched her back and moaned. He was always amazed that the slightest touch caused such a reaction. He increased the pressure, and she squirmed and moaned louder. Did he dare use his whole mouth?

"Oh, Sheldon!" She gasped when he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled.

Sheldon let go of her nipple and gritted his teeth as her hand sped up. He didn't want to ruin it by reaching orgasm before he even penetrated her, so he placed his hand on hers in an attempt to halt her motions, or at least slow them down. Something about the intimate movement increased his libido, and he quickly pulled his hand away, as if it was on fire.

"Amy, oh God, Amy..." he mumbled against her breast.

She released him and pressed her folds against the hot flesh. He reluctantly shifted away to let his fingers travel down. Crooking one finger, he slid it inside. Each time it slid out, it massaged her nub. Amy clawed at the blanket, her moans so loud, he was surprised the guests in the adjacent room didn't knock on the wall or tell them to be quiet.

He quickened the pace, and before long her walls tightened around his finger. His mouth sought hers as she pulsed and thrashed, knocking the throw pillows onto the floor in the process. While she recovered, he placed featherlight kisses on her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally her mouth.

When she Amy calmed down, her body gravitated toward his, so his length was grazing her apex. She was so hot and wet, as ready for him as he was for her, but there was one little thing he needed to do first. Rolling onto his side of the bed, he set foot on the plush carpet.

Amy sat up on one elbow. "Where are you going?"

"In my haste I forgot to bring the condoms over." He rummaged through the overnight bag and triumphantly held up the box.

"How many do we need?" She inquired, as he set the whole box on the nightstand.

"One tonight and possibly again in the morning. I'd rather be prepared than have to walk over there again."

Amy licked her lips as he returned, and Sheldon caught her eyeing him up and down before she settled her gaze on the parts of him just below the equator.

"You are beautiful," she murmured.

"I think you mean handsome," he corrected her, as he pulled back the corner of the blanket and slipped underneath.

"Beauty knows no gender, but if it makes you more comfortable, we'll go with handsome." She stood to pull back her side of the blanket then crawled under the covers with him.

He couldn't help but bury his head under the blanket to revel in her beauty again, from her silky chocolate-colored locks all the way down to her toes. His gaze lingered on the creamy skin of her breasts, and soon his mouth latched onto the nipple he had neglected earlier. He closed his eyes as he savored her slightly salty skin.

The blankets rustled, and he cracked an eye open. His wife peeped her head beneath the blanket. Her gaze caught his momentarily before drifting down to the action. Watching her cheeks flush somehow made him even hornier than he already was. He tried to ignore his own desire, as he licked and sucked her nipple, but the harder it got, the harder he got.

"Amy, I can't hold out any longer," he panted.

He snaked his hand out of the blanket and blindly reached for the box on the nightstand. After selecting the first packet he came in contact with, he carefully tore the wrapper and unrolled the sheath. Lifting himself onto all fours above her, he shuddered when her warm fingers massaged his testicles.

"You naughty vixen," he groaned before plunging into her.

Buried inside he stayed perfectly still. She was so hot and felt so good that he worried he would lose control before they even got started. Perhaps it was best to start with something safer to make him last. He brushed the hair away from her neck and ran the tip of his tongue along the column. He nibbled her collarbone then dipped lower and lower until he was at her breasts. Giving each one a quick kiss, he lifted his head and found her lips.

Sheldon moaned when she prodded him with her tongue. The tiny part of him that still had a logical thought marveled at the irony of her tongue within him as another part of him was within her. Okay, maybe he didn't have a logical thought currently. All his blood was flowing to one specific organ, and there was only one thing on his mind. He startled when her hands grabbed his butt and pushed him even further into her.

Slowly he pulled partway out then thrust back in, keeping a steady rhythm. Amy's hands didn't stray far, kneading his flesh in time to his movements. He broke the liplock to trail kisses from the corner of her mouth to her neck. On his way back to her face, he snuck a peek at her. Her eyes were closed but, as if sensing his gaze on her, she peeked back.

"You have the most beautiful eyes. It's like looking into the clear, blue ocean," she murmured.

"And yours are as green as a lush forest, without all the birds and miscellaneous wildlife that comes with the outdoors."

She chuckled softly. "Your quirkiness just makes me love you more."

Sheldon crushed his lips to hers on his next thrust. As he pulled away, he couldn't help but stare at her again, his sweet, beautiful, intelligent wife. Her hands grabbed his backside again and thrust him into her again, and that was all it took. The gutteral sound of her name echoed through the room, as he let himself go. Spent, he collapsed on her, his breathing ragged.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, when he caught his breath. "I'll need time to recover, and we can try again. Hopefully the next time I can hold out until you reach orgasm first. I don't want to disappoint you on our wedding night or any other night."

"Sheldon, you could never disappoint me. I didn't achieve orgasm just now, but I did earlier." She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands soothingly along his back.

"I can tell you're so close. I want to help you finish."

He lifted himself onto his elbows and reached down to her wet folds. His finger slid over her nub, circling faster and faster until she clenched and pulsed around him. He sat back and watched her face contort in the sweet agony of lovemaking. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she stared back.

"What's wrong?" She panted.

"I'm just admiring you."

"I'm a sweaty mess, and my hair must look a fright."

Sheldon shook his head. "You're even more beautiful, very sexy with your flushed skin and hair fanned against the pillow," he murmured.

"You're just saying that because you're stuck with me now."

"I'm not stuck with you. That makes it sound like I don't have a choice. I want to be with you because I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper, now and forever." He tenderly brushed a lock of damp hair from her forehead and replaced it with a soft kiss.

"You're very sexy and beautiful too... I mean handsome." She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his firmly.

He kissed her one last time before rolling off her onto his back. Amy snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest. Before long, her breathing slowed as she drifted off to sleep. He yawned and wrapped his arm around her. It had been quite a day, the best day of his life. Winning a Nobel would be nice, but he had already won the best prize. Forget science. His heart, mind, body, and soul belonged to the beautiful woman at his side.


End file.
